Finding Life
by Stupid-kidd
Summary: FG A short fanfic about Fred and George learning that anything can be accomplished as long as they believe... [YAOISLASH] First fanfic, plz give me a chance. [Chapter 2 finally up!]


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or else I would be rich.  
  
Warning: This is YAOI. Read at your own risk.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, well, Harry Potter fanfic, and well, I'm not used to this area of fanfiction.net, which basically means that I'm not familiar with some terms that you might have. oh, never mind. Anyhow, please give me chance and review my story, I need the support.  
  
~Fred's POV~  
  
I strode in the Griffindor common room, accompanied by my identical twin, both of us laughing profusely due to our last prank that we pulled on a second-year. We had decided that throwing dung bombs at the wall behind them would freak them out, which to our delight was true. George wiped tiny droplets of tears from his eyes with his right hand, his other clutching his stomach due to his continual echoing laughter. I patted him on the back, congratulating him for our successful work, glancing at him with tears of my own blurring in my eyes. We crossed the busy circular common room to our best friend, Lee Jordan, and collapsed into vacant chairs beside him, still hooting with laughter. Our dark skinned friend looked at us and grinned, immediately coming to the conclusion that we had pulled out another hilarious prank. He inched forward in his cushioned chair, and nudged me.  
  
"So, what was it this time?" He asked, eager to know what was going on. George and I tried desperately to stop our mirth, but failed, bursting into laughter once more when we touched the thought. Lee frowned slightly, pouting at us. "Are you going to tell me or not?" My twin and I continued cackle loudly, banging our fists on the table and massaging our stomachs from our arching muscles. Our friend sighed and shook his head. We were goof balls. That what everyone thought, two wacko sixth-years (I made that up) who were obsessed with pulling pranks at other people. George and I stopped laughing, and glanced at each other. As though reading each other's thoughts, we burst out in laughter once more.  
  
George was the only one who understood me, partly because he was my twin. Everything that I remember from the day that we were born was spent together; we never parted from each other. We were the best friends anyone could ever have, and that's why I tried to treasure it as much as I could, afraid that it would be soon be taken away. I mean, "nothing gold can stay". I read it once in a book called the "Outsiders", and they are right, nothing good CAN stay. I gazed at my brother, my twin, and my best friend with a worried expression on my face. He must have noticed something, for he stopped laughing as well.  
  
"S'matter, Fred?" I managed to smile weakly. No, I thought, it was not okay. I wanted to keep him as my best buddy forever. I didn't want to lose him; he was the only one who understood me. "Fred?" George's voice echoed in my head. George.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." I responded, and then added, "Hey, I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed. Later, Lee, George." I stood up and began walking to our dormitory, without looking back him. What was with me? All of a sudden I'm thinking like I'm going to die the next day. I shook my head and continued to walk. I must have still been dosing around, because all of a sudden, I tripped over an outstretched leg and fell forward.  
  
"Fred! Watch out!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself a few feet away from the ground rather than crippled on the floor. I looked up to find George, arms around me and his face only two inches from mine. In this position, I noticed George's features were more intriguing than I thought. He had little faint freckles, and up close his eyes looked even blue than usual. It was as though they sparkled. He looked. attractive. I felt my face redden as I got up and out of his reach. Timidly, I looked at my twin, who was also beet red.  
  
"Uh, thanks." I managed an embarrassed smile. Suddenly realizing we attracted the attention of the whole common room, I ran out of the spacious chamber to our dormitory. The darkness of our room filled with posters of Quidditch teams comforted me, for the cool air refreshed my scorching face. I collapsed onto my bed, feeling very guilty about my past thoughts. George attractive? What was I thinking? No, I can't be, they don't allow that in the wizarding world. I can't be, gay. I bit my lip, finally realizing what was happening with me. I was falling for my brother. That sounded so wrong, I scowled into the darkness. "So wrong!!!" I yelled loudly, tossing a pillow against the wall covered with posters. I'm going mad!!!!  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure opened the door, and stepped into the black room. Fred snuggled into his bed and attempted to pretend that he was asleep. To his disappointment, it failed and his twin sat in front of him and started shaking.  
  
"I know you're not asleep yet, Fred. Come on, wake up, I have to talk to you." He shook me once more, hoping I would shift my position and face him. But I didn't. I lay on the same side, too lost in thoughts to listen to him ramble about Katie. "Are. are you okay, Fred?" He asked, as though I was wounded badly and laying in the hospital wing. I nodded, realizing that he'll never be mine. George had told me many times how he admired Katie's eyes, and her nose and her lips and her hair. But I never listened. Yes, I would add in occasional 'yes's and 'uh huh's but that was all. I just stared at him, admiring him when he talked, his smooth thin lips moving on every syllable in order to pronounce the word. But this time, I was going to ignore him. There was then silence. He didn't speak, neither did I. When I finally decided it was safe to turn around, he was gone. Oh George, I thought sadly, if you only knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, George and I didn't talk much. We seemed more distant from each other after that night. He managed to smile at me when I gazed at him during Transfiguration, but that was about it with our interaction. It was depressing without George, but what can I do? I wanted to commit suicide myself. The upcoming Quidditch match against the Slytherins cheered me up greatly, knowing that I would be able to let out my anger, confusion, and sorrow.  
  
As I expected and well, the rest of the school except the Sytherins themselves, we won. And as usual, we had a big party in the common room. Lee managed to buy bundles of Butterbeers, Chocolate Frogs, and other snacks for the Griffindor house to share. What we didn't know was that he also bought a bunch of Muggle beer, which none of us had ever tried.  
  
~ To be Continued~  
  
A/N: This wasn't exactly the place I wanted to end it, but I don't feel like typing. Sorry. Please review, it's my first Harry Potter fanfic, let alone Fred and George fic. I need suggestions badly. Thanks!! ^.^  
  
R/R!!! 


End file.
